


crowned

by icedflowers



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Updating tags as I go, aka the medieval fic that us mydays DESERVE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedflowers/pseuds/icedflowers
Summary: park jaehyung just wants to stay in his own kingdom and let the days fly by as he plays his lute and sings. but his father has had enough and begins looking for suitors. the kang palace is in need of a groom to fit their son. and so jaehyung is shipped to a new palace in hopes of getting along with prince younghyun. his life becomes a lot more chaotic in the presence of the very handsome prince kang younghyun.





	1. the start of something new

if you would have told park jaehyung that he of all people, from all his familial ties, that he was going to the one bartered away and given off to a kingdom in an entire new land, he would have laughed at you and called you crazy.

 

but it’s less funny when it’s legitimately going to happen. as in like, now. as in, his father suddenly crashing his entire world down onto him one simply spring night, causing jaehyung to drop his food back onto his plate comically.

 

“what? jaehyung, eat properly.” his father scolds and jaehyung cannot even bring his mouth to close itself. his older sisters look over, side-eyeing their younger brother and their father. and it takes about two seconds to just explode.

 

“what?! dad what the hell- honestly?! you’re going to marry me off to some random?! are you out of your mind?!” jaehyung’s eldest sister, jieun, immediately puts her hands into her face. because jaehyung could not have just said that towards his father right now. no way.

 

“watch your mouth, boy! you have little interest in our kingdom and do not lie to me! your sisters have been studying hard and jieun is almost ready to take over the kingdom- and what do _you_ do?! you study musical instruments and that’s it! i love you, jaehyung, i really do but this needs to stop. if you were destined to keep the throne you would be already married to a woman and have had children by now. but because of your _sexual preferences_ , i think marrying you to another is my best course of action. you are much more fit to becoming a groom than anything else at the moment.”

 

the world around jaehyung is stunned quietly, silence ringing in their ears of everyone at the table. jaehyung has no words to fight back with; only the quiet bow of his head as he accepts his father's words as he shuts his eyes to prevent the tears from slipping out.

 

no one speaks after their father and dinner continues with that familiar silence hanging in the air.

 

\--

 

it’s been three weeks since the announcement that park jaehyung, youngest son of the east park kingdom is currently looking for a spouse. and in that time, not a single kingdom has sent any offers back for marriage.

 

jaehyung originally isn’t too bothered by the turn of events. only a few days in and he just lazes around the castle, playing his precious lute as he spies on his sisters lessons and other daily chores. he doesn’t expect anything to come of the marriage announcement, or if by some miracle case he’s just accidentally popular, that hundreds of letters will come flourishing in and maybe his father will be so overwhelmed there would be no point to actually having any sort of marriage. it was the perfect plan.

 

by week three, jaehyung is actually torn up by the very idea no one in the entire kingdom wants to marry him. of course he’ll deny it. jieun caught him, however, singing songs of wishing for love in the courtyard a few days ago though. and although she promised not to say a thing, he can still picture her eyes on him, lingering with a look of pity and sadness.

 

he hates the look but he supposes he’ll just deal with it for now.

 

today he expects no responses either, but he’s also trying to hide the fact he’s curious and also really disappointed that he’s being deemed completely and utterly unwanted. it’s a feeling that’s seeping into his skin, sinking deep into his pores. but he’s surprised when he steps into the throne room of the palace, lute attached to his hip thanks to a leather strap around his shoulder. his father beckons him over, showcasing a letter.

 

“let me guess, someone creepy who lives in the middle of some snowy mountain wants to marry me?” jaehyung questions, pretending to be disinterested when he’s actually the exact opposite. he’s so curious and dying to know if someone had actually accepted the invitation to have him meet someone.

 

“you’re hilarious,” his father deadpans, before continuing, handing the ornate letter to the blonde. jaehyung adjusts the metal frames on his face, immediately beginning to read it.

 

TO KING JOONHEUM PARK

 

i have been told your son is in need of a husband. my son,

kang younghyun, is one year younger than yours and i think he  would make a fine husband

to love and take care of your son.

we are requesting the two of them meet for some time in order to discuss

their potential engagement.

 

hope to hear from you soon,

KING KANG YOUNGHO

 

jaehyung blinks for a second before glancing at the paper, then his father, then the paper. the kang family? this was a family far away from his own. their kingdom was located much farther away, south-west if he wasn’t mistaken. their kingdom is coastal, settling on warm beaches and autumn festivals. jaehyung had never visited, his sisters had done that while he had hidden away in the library with a new book and new instrument. it was the piccolo. he sucked at playing piccolo.

 

“that’s so far,” is the first thing that comes from his lips, but he father simply shrugs. “you’ll be in a carriage to the kang’s palace tomorrow morning. i’ve asked jimin to begin packing your things for you, since i know you won’t do it yourself,” his father adds and jaehyung bristles a little at the comment. but it is true, so it’s not like he can fight back. he just resigns himself to nodding his head and his father takes the paper back.

 

jaehyung trudges from the throne room and begins to ascend the spiral staircase to the second floor, where his room is located. inside is a short, cute girl who is in the middle of folding one of his jaehyung’s oversized shirts when he walks in. she laughs and throws a hanger at him. it barely misses him.

 

“christ, watch where you’re throwing things,” jaehyung complains but jimin wastes no time rolling her eyes as she places the shirt she had been folding into the leather case. “ _watch where you’re throwing things_ ” she mocks, clearly pleased when jaehyung looks like he’s about to either laugh or lunge at her.

 

“honestly you’re the most annoying maid we have here,” he breathes but jimin sends him a wink. “the only and only,” she laughs and jaehyung tries not to gag. “anyway, have fun wooing the prince. if you’re not interested, hook me up with him. i’ve heard rumors that the kang prince is _hella_ handsome.” she adds, smirking at jaehyung when the other fails to respond in time, too busy trying to hide his pink cheeks.

 

“getting cold feet already jae? that’s a first.” she adds fuel to the fire and jaehyung ends up sighing, sitting on his large bed as he gently placed his favourite lute on his bed. jimin continued scanning through the other’s wardrobe, picking out a few different shirts. the silence was comfortable. eventually jaehyung begins to play the lute, playing comfortable chords as jimin begins humming her own melodies to the music being provided to her.

 

\--

 

the next morning jaehyung is rushed into a carriage, luggage already packed in the back. jaehyung wipes at his eyes (no he’s not _crying_ it’s just… really dry outside). his father hugs him, then his sisters too and even jimin (even if she pinches his side and he almost pushes her). he at least has his trusty lute with him. his family wishes him well and safe travels. after all, with the combined amounts of stops that jaehyung will have to do it, it will take a week to arrive.

 

and jaehyung wishes that this prince is as handsome as they say, or he’ll be damn disappointed by the time he steps foot into the new palace.


	2. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, they meet.

a week and a half travelling to this new palace was really starting to get dull. jaehyung could only invent as many new songs as possible until his hands begin cramping, aching from all the practice. he’s also sure that he’s probably annoyed like eighty percent of the people who were unfortunate enough to listen. but he doesn’t really care because his songs are fun and they make him happy.

 

but when his chauffeur announces that they’re close to the kingdom, to the kang’s palace, jaehyung is intrigued. his sisters had told him stories upon stories before about how the kingdom differs heavily in comparison to his castle. instead of tall pillars and many levels of different floors, the kang’s palace is all one floor but spread out into different buildings. the kangs live in a building furthest from the rest, high atop the tip of a hill that showcases an architecture that doesn’t exist in jaehyung’s kingdom, so he’s curious to see what it looks like.

 

nothing can prepare him for what he sees. he sees tall walls built with similar coloured beige stones, atop sitting these cute miniature-like roofs that are dark blue. as he begins to pass other buildings and glance out at the bustling markets, he sees sliding wooden doors that peak his interest. he’s never seen those before. in addition, he sees a different kind of fabric used to cover doors, mixed in with the dark wood. he’s truly fascinated.

 

it takes some time but eventually they reach the top and jaehyung is now being hit with a nervousness he has never felt before. he’s scared now- what if they don’t like him? what if they look at him and decide he’s too ugly or tall or something else for the kang’s only child? he lets his insecurities hide behind his glasses and fake smile as he attempts to help one of the people that is clearly trying to unload his luggage, but they speak a language he does not understand.

 

fuck.

 

suddenly a booming voice greets him, one that scares him out of his skin, “welcome prince jaehyung!” he turns around, realizing that he had jumped a few centimeters off the ground and he hears the same voice laugh, and his face flushes red until it reaches the tips of his ears.

 

“welcome to the palace. i’m king kang, or as your father knows, youngho.” jaehyung watches the elder bow his head and immediately jaehyung scrambles to bow back at him. he had learned about the kang’s culture when he was younger but he rarely paid attention because he was too busy trying to figure out how to play a miniature harp. maybe he should have paid more attention.

 

“it’s nice to meet you,” he replies back, voice shaking before the king outstretches his hands, gesturing for the other to follow. and that’s exactly what jaehyung does.

 

“you’re right on schedule, my son is just finishing getting dressed. you look so handsome today, you’ve grown up so well. i’ve only ever seen one single portrait of you since you were a baby,” the king talks and talks and jaehyung’s own voice is covered by the other’s. but he’s okay with that, he’s a guest after all. he shouldn’t be rude so he just laughs along and nods, signalling that he’s listening.

 

“younghyun! come greet your potential groom,” the king bellows and jaehyung clutches at his lute like he doesn’t know what else to do. he suddenly hears a voice yell back, one that isn’t far, “i’m coming father! wait a moment please!” it has a surprising amount of contradicting sounds- both low and high coming from this mysterious suitor. he has a little bit of bass in his voice but his intonation when speaking jaehyung’s language has him speaking a little bit higher than jaehyung could assume. and jaehyung is practically quivering.

 

the two stop in a simple room, decorated heavily with paintings and a low table in the middle. jaehyung is urged to be seated and the king sits to his side, it’s clear that his potential groom is going sit across from him. but what he doesn’t expect is for a door in front of him to be opened, showcasing his suitor.

 

and by god does jaehyung get the wind knocked out of him.

 

standing in front of him is a decently tall individual with dark brown hair, his hair covering his forehead while a hat that jaehyung has never seen before sits atop his head. the fabric is black but see-through, the brim is quite large but it fits him. in addition, the man is wearing robes jaehyung has never seen before- cream, navy and gold are all carefully stitched into the fabrics, making it clearly known that this person is one of money and status. jaehyung doesn’t even realize he’s starring until the other locks eyes with him and glances away, cheeks pink.

 

oh my god his face. this man is sharp and soft at once. his eyes are turned a little upwards like a cat, monolids adorning his laser-like eyes. his nose appears sharp but he has yet to see a profile view. his lips are a little thicker than jaehyung’s and have hues of pinks and red. his jawline is the sharpest part of his face, but at the same time his cheeks have a roundness that makes him cute, soft, as if he was still a child.

 

the man bows his head at jaehyung and jaehyung returns the favour so quickly his glasses almost fall off his face.

 

“park jaehyung, meet my son, kang younghyun.”

 

\--

 

“ _younghyun, fix your hat_ ,” suddenly the king speaks in a language that jaehyung can’t understand but it prompts younghyun to sweep up his hair and place it under the brim of the hat. although it’s a little messy, seeing his forehead makes jaehyung almost choke on the air. how can someone be this handsome?

 

“ _sorry father, i was struggling with it earlier_ ,” he replies back but jaehyung has no idea what he’s saying. maybe it’s something like ‘get this ugly man out of my sights’ but thankfully no guards have asked him to move yet. younghyun sits down in front of him, sitting on his knees while jaehyung sits cross-legged. he puts his lute down next to him in fear he might snap a string due his nervousness.

 

the silence is palpable until younghyun shakily speaks, “hello, my name is younghyun. it’s good to finally meet you,” and jaehyung completely understands him. it takes him a second to realize that younghyun spoke his language and he remembers that originally, younghyun had yelled back in the same laugh earlier. but he had already forgotten because he was blown away by the other’s sheer beauty.

 

“i-i’m jaehyung. it’s good to meet you too,” he replies, voice shaking at the beginning but eventually evening it out. younghyun’s father laughs at the awkwardness before clapping younghyun on the back, the other’s expression mixed with surprise and confusion, to put it lightly.

 

“go take a walk with him younghyun, show him around,” younghyun’s father speaks before he stands. immediately younghyun scrambles his feet, bowing towards his father and the king gently pats his shoulder. jaehyung also stands himself up and younghyun glances at the blonde as jaehyung also bows his head to the king. king youngjoon laughs and pats jaehyung’s head gently.

 

“i have some business to take care of. off you go, give him a tour.” and with that the king exits from the same door as younghyun, behind his son as the two remaining young adults stand awkwardly when the king has bid his farewell. and for a moment jaehyung is tempted to start strumming the lute when younghyun’s sharp eyes immediately go to the instrument, a perfect eyebrow now arched in confusion.

 

“why do you have a lute?” he asks, exasperated, as if he has no idea why the hell jaehyung would even have one to begin with. and jaehyung can’t blame him for asking, most people ask him anyway.

 

“i like to play music? it’s something i do a lot so i like having it with me.” jaehyung replies simply, now putting the strap around his right shoulder as he adjusts his navy suit jacket. he glances down at his own outfit at the moment. he feels underdressed, even if he is wearing something relatively formal in his own home country. a white collared shirt with a navy suit jacket. he also had matching navy slacks that were thin and hugged his long, thin legs. in addition he had black leather shoes, oxfords, on his feet. but he looked so different from younghyun’s robes, he feels truly more like an outsider. it’s not a good feeling.

 

“come with me. i think i can show you something that might fit your taste.” jaehyung’s interest is piqued but he almost lowkey thinks younghyun might just kill him and dunk his body into a river. but he follows younghyun as the two exit from the same back door that the king had left from. he’s greeted by the crisp breeze and younghyun even goes so far as he to gently take jaehyung’s wrist in his hand, making sure that the foreigner didn’t get lost.

 

it wasn’t until they were greeted by a new building, one that matches the similar architecture as the previous building. a beautiful wooden building with a navy, arched roof that speaks of a culture that jaehyung has never truly experienced before. younghyun pushes the doors open, scaring a servant or two before inviting jaehyung inside. and inside of this beautiful room.

 

instruments were everywhere, placed on wooden pedestals with familiar crests carved into the sides of each dark wood piece. jaehyung’s mouth opens, immediately spotting a familiar lute that his country loves to produce. he blinks, glancing at younghyun who wears a soft smile on his face, sharp edges gone and only a fondness glances at jaehyung.

 

“these are my instruments i’ve collected over my travels to other countries. i’ve been collecting them since i was a child but i’m not familiar with how to play many of them. i was wondering if you had any knowledge since you so clearly love music.” was this real? like was this a legitimate question? jaehyung is sure his face is just pink with excitement as he immediately dashes to the first instrument he sees.

 

“this is a hand-held harp from the northern baek kingdom, my father is close with the family. i have one of my own- they’re really tricky because your fingers have to be precise on the strings or else the sound won’t be right.” he looks at younghyun for permission to hold the delicate, wooden instrument and when younghyun gives him a nod, following the excited jaehyung to the pedestal, jaehyung grins with excitement. he picks up the small, delicate instrument and begins to think of a song he could try and play.

he ends up playing a few different notes here and there, plucking at the strings gracefully and gently to avoid them snapping. he doesn’t realize that younghyun watches him with a sheer surprise in his eyes. he puts the instrument down after a few moments, looking around at the other beautiful instruments.

 

time begins to rush by as jaehyung shows younghyun how to play almost every instrument in his collection. during this time, jaehyung also learns that younghyun’s own kingdom has their own instruments that younghyun has been trained into learning. his most favourite is called a gayageum. and the two decide to spend some more time together and play with each other, creating new beats and melodies.

 

they spend hours sitting on the steps to the building, younghyun plucking expertly away at the gayageum while jaehyung strums almost rhythms that let younghyun take control of the melody. and at times they switch where younghyun plays lower notes and jaehyung improvises his own chords. he even begins to hum at some points, eager to sing about anyone and anything.

 

it isn’t until they realize how much time has passed when the sky because littered with reds, pinks and oranges, signally that nightfall would soon be approaching. jaehyung is the first to notice the sky than the cramps in his hands, common after playing for so long. he glances to younghyun who is also looking up to the sky, stretching his long fingers out as well. the two lock eyes and begin laughing.

 

and jaehyung thinks he can really begin changing his mind about this whole arranged marriages of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaehyung:  
> jaehyung: anyway here's wonderwall  
> townsfolk: get the fuck out


	3. triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting sungjin, wonpil and dowoon: the resident best friend trio who are a little too curious for their own good

when park sungjin heard that kang younghyun was going to have a suitor, he briefly wondered if it was going to be gayageum but dressed as a person. he wouldn’t have believed any of those silly rumors- the maids must have just been chattering away for the sake of it all.

 

but when he confronts younghyun the morning, he’s shocked to learn that this is _not_ a rumor.

 

“what?! you got’a fiance and he’s comin’ _today_?!” sungjin’s thick southern accent bleeds into his speech and younghyun just sighs, pulling off his sleeping robes and beginning to allow one of the maids to begin helping him dress.

 

“you don’t need to yell about it,” younghyun murmurs, eyes and voice still heavy with sleep even though they sun had already pierced the sky. “everyone will hear you.”

 

“i shud be yellin’ at the top o’ ma lungs- you got yerself a fiance and no one even knew! what the hell younghyun?!” sungjin is busy picking up after the prince, dusting at the long drapes that cover his windows. younghyun just hums in response, slipping on his black pants, ones that hugged his ankles but were looser around his body. the maid ties the belt as sungjin hits the drapes a little too hard, causing younghyun to turn his head back at the older male.

 

“it’s not that big of a deal, i just didn’t want to mention anything too… early. you know how everyone around here freaks out if i even _look_ at another royal. i just… what if i don’t like him?” he questions, voice leaking vulnerability. sungjin huffs and turns around, holding the thin wooden stick in his hands, looking too serious for his own good.

 

“then ya throw him out. ain’t a crime- if ya don’t like the guy, just toss him. speakin’ of- who is it? anyone i know? any weirdos?” sungjin’s look is a little too murderous for younghyun’s liking, but he just figures he’ll divulge all the things he knows anyway. too late trying to hide it all.

 

“he’s the son of the park kingdom- their third children. park jaehyung.” younghyun replies and sungjin looks at him for a moment. he looks like he’s thinking about something. that can’t be good.

 

“... don’t kno’ him.” oh, never mind then.

 

“but eitha way, if ya don’t like him, just toss ‘im. yer daddy will find someone good for ya.” younghyun shrugs and sungjin just sighs before walking over the other. younghyun had just finished putting on the small cream undercoat right before the maids fitted him with his much longer, royal robe that was made from a navy fabric with beautiful gold thread embroidery that showed off birds and leaves. it was a beautiful design, one that wonpil had come up with.

 

“but if ya like him, i’ll tell wonpillie to get the robes ready,” he laughs as younghyun flushes scarlet and sungjin exits the room, intent with spreading the newest information off to said tailor. wonpil was someone who had worked hard to become a royal seamstress- he was the only boy working with the women. and sungjin knew if wonpil had the information, they would have to immediately tell dowoon, one of the few stable boys and groundskeepers.

 

it doesn’t take long for sungjin to reach the seamstress’s building, one that is specifically designed to be close to the prince and king in case they are needed for fittings. he enters inside, pushing open the thick wooden door only to spot wonpil working away as he embroiders what looks like a new pattern on long white robes. sungjin can see the concentration in wonpil’s eyes as he weaves the thin gold thread intricately through his design. it’s only a moment or two later that sungjin realizes he’s staring and immediately takes a seat next to the other, shutting the door behind him.

 

that noise seems to break wonpil from his spell as he looks to the side and realizes sungjin has paid him a visit. he smiles widely as he puts down what he was working on before a loud grumble breaks through the comfortable silence.

 

“workin’ through lunch time again ‘pillie?” wonpil just laughs and pushes gently at sungjin. it barely makes the elder move but he pretends to fall over and wonpil snorts in response.

 

“as usual. i have been struck with inspiration for another wedding hanbok. do you think prince younghyun will like this one?” he looks down at the fabric, scrunching his nose cutely and sungjin just gives the other a warm smile.

 

“ya don’t need t’be so formal,” sungjin replies before giving the other a playful look, wide eyes glancing down at the fabric once more before leaning in, “i hear the prince might actually be needin’ a weddin’ suit soon anyway.” and when he leans away, wonpil laughs before taking a second to realize what the other said. sungjin can count down from three and once he reaches one he spots wonpil’s reaction, one mixed with excitement and confusion.

 

“tHE PRINCE IS TO BE W--” a hand comes over his mouth to cover the scream wonpil is basically throwing to the world. sungjin immediately recoils though when wonpil licks his hand, and he also tries to hide the blush that covers his tanned cheeks as well.

 

“not so loud! younghyun might’ve heard ya!” he hisses before looking back at the other before confirming his suspicions with a nod. “damn prince told me _today_ that a suitor is comin’ by! prince jaehyung park! a _foreigner_ !” wonpil’s eyes are basically quaking, his whole body bouncing with excitement at the very idea of younghyun _finally_ getting married. wonpil has only worked for the king for only three years now but younghyun is a true friend to him- so of course he’s excited when he finds out his friend might be able to find love after all.

 

“we need to set them up- make sure they get together. if i hear prince younghyun play one more sad song on his gayageum i’m going to break it!” although the seamstress’s building is close to the prince and the king’s royal chambers, it doesn’t mean that the area is completely soundproof. more often than not, wonpil has been awoken by younghyun playing the gayageum at random times throughout the night. he always plays a similar tune, one that reeks of sadness and loneliness.

 

it was not a secret that their prince is lonely. an only child was his curse, and then when he was not even five seasons old, his mother passed away due to an illness, along with his second sibling. his father has never remarried since or has even entertained the thought of a concubine. younghyun is a lonely boy who has so much love to share with his friends and his few family members. wonpil is sympathetic to the other, he only wishes for light and sunshine to be brought into the prince’s life.

 

and maybe this jaehyung boy holds the key. _maybe_.

 

“i’m going to tell dowoonie, he will absolutely freak! i’ll try to make sure that he gets close when the carriage comes so we can see how handsome or ugly this suitor is!” wonpil decides, happily rearranging his current work to the side of the room. he tucks his embroidery needles and thread away, as well as dutifully folding the robe he has been working on. the very thought that younghyun would actually wear this… his heart skips a beat. maybe his friend will finally be happy.

 

\--

 

“a _suitor_? well i’ll be as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine! prince younghyun gettin’ a suitor?!” dowoon has the exact same thick accent sungjin does but he accompanies his surprise with a deep voice with his intonation jumping up and down through his sentence. apparently he’s happy. wonpil has no idea what the guy is saying half the time, but it’s cute.

 

“so you need to make sure you get a good look at prince jae-whatever.” wonpil replies as he jumps at the sound of a horse galloping towards them. wonpil is not familiar with working with these animals and it all makes him nervous but that just makes dowoon’s smile grow even bigger on his chubby cheeks.

 

“o’course! don’ worry, wonpil _hyung_ , i’ll make sure i’ll get my good eye on him! he won’t even kno’!” sungjin laughs and gives the youngest a high five. wonpil’s plan is hatched into action in the early mornings, knowing that the new foreigner prince could arrive at any moment. of course there are so many questions lingering over each of their curious heads: does he speak any of their language, is he handsome, is he musically inclined, does he have a lot of money? they are all so curious to know.

 

they break apart a moment later, each going to a designated area they pre-determined. dowoon would obviously need to help with the horses and the carriage so he would get the first look. then sungjin would be hanging around near the fields to see if younghyun would bring him by to show off the view of the coast. and lastly wonpil would still be in the seamstress’s abode but he would venture outside to see if the two come by either the prince’s room or the collection room that younghyun oftens heads in to play his sad gayageum music.

 

by the mid afternoon, sungjin wanders to find dowoon at the stables and dowoon is happily chirping and chatting away to the two horses he’s currently taking care of. sungjin feels a sense of pride surge through him. he had found dowoon, abandoned and hungry and trying to steal food in the nearby markets when he was thirteen seasons. sungjin, at fifteen seasons, dragged him to the king and begged the king to find the boy a job.

 

the two were from the south, a similar village that was close-knit. dowoon’s parents had died of an illness when he was young, only eight seasons, and so they left the boy to fend for himself. sungjin’s aunt and uncle had also died during said plague and he vowed to help the younger. so now dowoonie worked for the king as a stable boy. it may not have been the best job in the world, but it was better than nothing.

 

he’s snapped out of his reverie when dowoon bounces towards him, hay sticking out of his black hair as he immediately starts chatting away about the foreigner prince he saw.

 

“hyung! ya wouldn’t even believe me if i told ya but the prince is real handsome! real tall too! an’ he’s got hair like straw, literally the same colour! it’s unreal hyung! he lookin’ like a totally different person than us! an’ his skin is so light he looks like milk! like fresh milk!” dowoon is basically blathering a mile a minute and it takes even sungjin a second to make sure he can understand what the other is talking about. but he is excited to say the very least.

 

“sounds good ‘woonie. i betcha wonpil’s jealous as all hell. let’s go find him!” sungjin replies. the two immediately venture off to the seamstress’s building but they find no wonpil. they find a few of the other women working and they tell the men that wonpil is out around back and that he’s been listening to the music. _music?_ they question.

 

and that’s when they hear a beautiful melody, followed by a simple rhythym in the air. immediately they’re curious and go outside to walk towards the sound, only to have two hands pull each of them back, around the corner.

 

“do you want to get caught?!” wonpil hisses as he immediately makes sure the other two are behind him before he turns his attention around the corner. dowoon sneaks in underneath wonpil while sungjin’s chin rests on top of wonpil’s chestnut coloured hair. and what they see immediately surprises them.

 

their prince, younghyun, sharing an impromptu duet with none other than his potential suitor, jaehyung.

 

they two are happiy, playing music alongside each other as if they had been rehearsing for years. younghyun has his gayageum present while jaehyung has what looks like a six-string lute. the two are playing whatever comes to mind, and there’s a peacefulness that sits around them. and sungjin is almost too afraid to speak, afraid he will burst their bubble and have them crash down to reality.

 

but sungjin can at least say that maybe park jaehyung might be what younghyun has been looking for this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come! please don't forget to leave any comments & kudos! tags will be updated as the story continues, don't want to spoil anything ㅎㅎ


End file.
